Gold's Pokemon
Ty Tier: High 7-B to Low 7-A | High 6-C to Low 6-B Gender: Male Age: 20 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Typhlosion Ability: Blaze (Increases the base power of fire type moves by 1.5x if Ty's health is equal to or below 1/3 maximum health) | Hubris (When a Pokémon with Hubris causes another Pokémon (including allies) to faint through direct damage, its Special Attack rises by one stage.) Attack Potency: City Level+ to Low Mountain Level | Island Level to Small Country Level Speed: Supersonic+ (without Extremespeed)/Hypersonic+ (with Extremespeed); High Hypersonic+ Reactions; Detect will allow Ty to react and move as fast as necessary to dodge an attack continuously | Supersonic+ (without Extremespeed)/Massively Hypersonic+ (with Extremespeed); Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions; Detect will allow Ty to react and move as fast as necessary to dodge an attack continuously Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Building Level (Physical); City Level (Special); Large Building Level+ (Physical, Charcoal); City Level+ (Special, Charcoal); Multi-Large Building Level+ (Physical, Blaze activated); High City level+ (Special, Blaze activated); City Block Level (Physical, Blaze + Charcoal); Low Mountain Level (Special, Blaze + Charcoal) | Low City Block Level (Physical); Island Level (Special); City Block Level (Physical, Charcoal); Island Level+ (Special, Charcoal); Large Island Level+ (Special, Hubris activated for six stages); Small Country Level (Special, Hubris activated for six stages + Charcoal) Durability: City Level+; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect | Small Island Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks; Infinite when using Protect Stamina: '''Extremely High | Extremely High '''Held Items: Typhlosionite (on a watch strap) and Charcoal (on a string, worn across his torso) Guide: Typhlosion | Mega Typhlosion Ty is able to speak fluent English, and commonly translates what other Pokemon are saying for Gold. He has also gained the ability to use several moves outside of a Typhlosion's natural moveset, including; Double Team, Extremespeed, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch, Mega Punch, Close Combat, Submission, Blaze Kick, Double Kick, Mega Kick, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, and Thunder. Ty considers Gold as an adoptive brother, and as such, is extremely close with him. He regards the others on the team as close friends. He is somewhat brash, and curses more often than not. He does have a more "diplomatic" side, though, and has the potential to be very charming and persuasive. He is, in all regards, extremely smart. Ty understands to finer and more complex aspects and strategies used in Pokemon battling and fighting in general, and is able to come up with clever tactics on his own and adapt to an opponent's fighting style on the fly. Ty enjoys battling a lot, especially when it is a close match; He likes a challenge. He also works very well under pressure. Pi Tier: 7-A; Potentially 3-A via Metronome Gender: Female Age: 21 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Togetic Ability: Serene Grace (Doubles the chance of a move's secondary effect taking effect) Attack Potency: City Level+; Mountain Level+ using psychic powers; Potentially Irrelevant via Metronome Speed: Supersonic; Potentially Hypersonic+ via Metronome; Relativistic+ Reactions and Psychic Movement; Detect will allow Pi to react and move as fast as necessary to dodge an attack continuously Lifting Strength: Class T+ (Weight Limit); Large Mountain Level+ (Size Limit) Striking Strength: Small Building Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: City Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: '''High '''Held Items: None Pi is extremely strong mentally, and has been claimed by the Johto Elite Four as the strongest non-Legendary psychic type Pokemon in the world (though Gold believes this to be debatable). Pi has astounding psychic potential. She is very curious, but tends to stick to herself when outside of her pokeball. She is quiet and friendly, but won't hesitate to protect Gold and her friends. Pi prefers to find peaceful solutions to conflict, but does enjoy Pokemon battling as a sport, and if it comes down to it, will also fight in defense. Pi regards Gold & Co. as close allies. Pi is by far the smartest in her team, and through its psychic abilities is able to understand almost any language and translate it to any other language, speaking using telepathy. However, Pi is not the best strategist, heavily relying on psychic ability to win her battles if not receiving orders from Gold. Due to her psychic prowess, she is more than able to hold her own by herself. Sudo Tier: 7-B; Potentially 2-A via Mimic Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sudowoodo Ability: Sturdy (Can not be knocked out or killed in one hit) Attack Potency: City Level+; Potentially Irrelevant via Mimic Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Building Level (Physical); City Level+ (Physical) Durability: Low Mountain Level, cannot be OHKO'd due to Sturdy; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: '''High '''Held Items: None Sudo has an abnormally high defense, combined with the ability Sturdy (which lets Sudo survive any attack that would otherwise knock him out or kill him in one hit). He is easily spooked by legitimate threats or jumpscares, and his go-to defense in most situations is to pretend he is a tree. However, when Sudo does not feel threatened, he is quite bold, and may accidentally invade personal space. Sudo is rather friendly and trusting towards new people. Sudo regards Gold & Co. as extremely close friends. Sudo may freeze up in battle if not given direction and in a pinch, but he usually is able to handle his own. Flora Tier: Low 7-C Gender: Female Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sunflora Ability: Chlorophyll (raises speed in harsh sunlight) Attack Potency: Small Town Level Speed: Supersonic; Hypersonic in harsh sunlight; Lightspeed Attack Speed (via Solar Beam) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Level (Physical); Small Town Level (Special) Durability: Town Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High Held Items: None Flora has extremely potent status attacks that can spread far through the air. She is a bit quick-tempered, and slow to open up to strangers. Once befriended, Flora is nice, and enjoys relaxing in the sun. She regards Gold & Co. as friends. Flora relies somewhat on Gold's planning in order to battle effectively. Ai Tier: High 9-A Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Aipom Ability: Pickup (May pick up items as the group travels) Attack Potency: Wall Level+ Speed: Supersonic; Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (via Swift); Detect will allow Ai to react and move as fast as necessary to dodge an attack continuously Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Level+ (Physical); Small Building Level (Special) Durability: Town Level+; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High Held Items: None Ai is quite clever, curious, and mischievous, often playing around with others. He is also quite open to strangers, with a rather playful and jocular nature. Ai will commonly ride on Gold's shoulder or back; Normally, Gold wears a backpack, so Ai will sit on top of it, keeping balance using its tail. Ai considers Gold & Co. to be close friends. He is generally an okay battler on his own, but performs better under Gold's guidance. Lap Tier: 9-A Gender: Female Age: 19 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Lapras Ability: Shell Armor (Blocks Critical Hits) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (normally); Irrelevant (via Sheer Cold) Speed: Supersonic; Supersonic+ Swimming Speed Lifting Strength: N/A (Can't Lift Objects); Should be noted that it can ferry or drag items equivalent to Class 5 Lifting Strength Striking Strength: Wall Level+ (Physically); Small Building Level (Special); Irrelevant (via Sheer Cold) Durability: City Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High Held Items: None Lap is mainly used as the team's transportation across water, but is able to battle as well, having a very wide movepool and arguably the strongest attacking power (when including OHKO moves). She is also one of the fastest swimming Pokemon in Johto and Kanto. Lap regards Gold & Co. as very close friends, and generally does well in battle even without Gold's leadership. Burn Tier: High 7-B to 7-A | High 7-A Gender: Male Age: 23 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Red Gyarados Ability: Moxie (Boosts attack when it knocks out any Pokemon) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: City Level+ to Mountain Level | Mountain Level+ Speed: Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: N/A (Can't Lift Objects) | N/A (Can't Lift Objects) Striking Strength: Large Building Level (Physical); City Level (Special); Mountain Level (Physical, Moxie activated after six stages) | City Level (Physical); Mountain Level+ (Special) Durability: City Level+; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect | Island Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: Very High | Extremely High Held Items: Gyaradosite Guide: Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Burn is usually gentle, but is extremely aggressive in battle, with an especially deep-seeded hatred for organizations such as Team Rocket. Outside of battle, Burn is fond of playing pranks on people, especially his friends. Burn regards Gold & Co. as close allies. Burn is extremely powerful, overshadowing most Gyarados by a wide margin (one feat includes taking on all three of Lance's Dragonite, while only being level 49). However, Burn is quite hot-headed when in battle, and will go on a rampage without orders; This can be extremely dangerous-Without Gold, Burn would likely level absolutely everything in his path. Amph Tier: 8-C | 7-B Gender: Male Age: 21 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Ampharos Ability: Static (Paralyzes a foe upon contact) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: Building Level | City Level Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 10 Striking Strength: Building Level (Physical); Building Level (Special) | Large Building Level+ (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: City Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect | Mountain Level+; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High | Very High Held Items: Ampharosite Guide: Ampharos | Mega Ampharos Amph is abnormally fast, especially for an Ampharos (who despite being electric types are notoriously slow). He has a wide movepool, and is decent at best in a fight without Gold's guidance. Amph enjoys spending time with Gold & Co., and considers them good friends. Hera Tier: 8-C to High 8-C | 7-B Gender: Female Age: 25 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Heracross Ability: Guts (Raises attack by 50% if inflicted with a status condition) | Skill Link (Increases the frequency of multi-hit moves to always hit for maximum duration) Attack Potency: Building Level to Large Building Level | City Level+ Speed: Supersonic; Detect will allow Hera to react and move as fast as necessary to dodge an attack continuously | Supersonic; Detect will allow Hera to react and move as fast as necessary to dodge an attack continuously Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Building Level (Physical); Small Building Level (Special); Large Building Level (Physical, Guts activated) | City Level+ (Physical); Small Building Level (Special) Durability: City Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect | Small Mountain Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: Very High | Very High Held Items: Heracronite Guide: Heracross | Mega Heracross Hera is extremely powerful and fast, being able to lift several times what it normally should be able to. She regards Gold & Co. as very close allies, and enjoys eating and sleeping. If left without Gold's command, Hera is a very good battler, excelling in (and preferring) wrestling. Tyne Tier: 8-A to 7-B with Sniper ability activated Gender: Male Age: 30 (Remoraid vary between 18 and 24) Origin: Pokemon Classification: Mantine (w/ several Remoraid) Ability: Water Veil (Prevents Tyne from being burned); Sniper (x20 for Remoraid; Critical Hit doe 1.5x the normal damage of Critical Hits (or, 2.25x normal damage)) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level to City Level Speed: Supersonic+; Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (via Aurora Beam) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Level (Physical); Multi-City Block Level (Special); Large Building Level (Physical, Sniper activated); City Level (Special, Sniper activated) Durability: City Level+; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks (can not die from most Pokemon attacks, but can be knocked out); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: None; 20x Remoraid Tyne enjoys flying around, and is distinguished at flight. Tyne regards Gold & Co. as family, and will always be there if Gold needs a helping hand. The Remoraid seem to all be under the control of Tyne's mind, and seem to function more as tools for Tyne's use rather than individuals; However, this is only due to the deep trust the Remoraid have in Tyne, and Tyne's authority over them as well as their symbiotic relationship. Tyne is proficient in battle if left to his own devices. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters